


Late Night Role Play

by elladansgirl



Category: Marvel, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Just a one shot of a little fun between Elladan and Bucky.





	Late Night Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but play with everything  
> Title: Late night role play  
> Author: Me  
> Rating: NC 17   
> Type Fictional Character Slash (FCS)  
> Warnings; AU, slash   
> Feedback: Sure
> 
>  
> 
> This just ran through my mind one day. It was somewhat based on a story line that was supposed to happen in a role play that is no longer active so I thought I would share.

Elladan lifted the shot glass to his lips and tilted his head back. He barely even registered the burn traveling down his throat and into his chest. He'd been coming here more often lately and it wasn't the whiskey that kept him coming. Nor was it the terrible music that was played way too loud, to his ears anyway. 

“You've become somewhat of a regular,” the brunet smiled as he sat across from Elladan, offering him one of the drinks he had brought over 

“As have you,” he replied, “decided to leave the shadows this time?” 

Elladan grinned as the male sipped his drink as he looked over at Elladan. The question in his eyes was clear

'you noticed?' 

Setting his drink down, Elladan leaned against the table between then and smiled at him. He motioned him closer and waited until the male leaned over 

“If you need a distraction, I know better ways than hiding within the shadows,” he whispered into his ear before he sat back. 

“Name's Elladan,” he grinned “you have one?” 

“Yeah,” the male nodded, taking another slow sip of his beer. “Bucky,”he added “and what makes you think I'm hiding?” 

“ I know a thing or two about staying hidden, especially if you have reasons to clear your mind.” Elladan told him. “My reason is hot sexy blonde who's plan appears to keep me in the friend zone,” 

Bucky snorted “Ironically...” 

“Well,” Elladan laughed “aren't we a couple of lucky ones.” 

Bucky's grin was sinfully wicked as he licked his lips and looked Elladan over slowly 

“We are tonight,” he replied. 

Elladan managed to keep a shiver from moving through him but had not been able to hold back a low seductive moan. 

“Finish that drink, Bucky” Elladan's own grin was every bit as wicked as Bucky's had been “ I have something else I'd like to see your mouth around.” 

 

“Can't get any more direct than that,” Bucky chuckled as he downed the rest of his beer, dropped some cash on the table to cover bill 

“ I can, actually.” Elladan laughed “but I figured I'd be polite this one time.” 

Before Elladan even knew it, he was in Bucky's apartment, pinned to the wall with the man's mouth latched onto his nipple. He had on hand gripping Bucky's hair tightly between his fingers as his other hand was pulling at his own jeans to get them open. He hadn't been this hard in a long time.

“ Dammit,” he hissed in frustration as he couldn't get his zipper down. 

“Impatient are we?” Bucky laughed before he dropped to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Elladan as he unzipped him, slid his hand into his jeans and both male's moaned as Bucky wrapped his hand around Elladan's arousal.

“I believe this is what you wanted my mouth around?” Bucky licked his lips 

“It is,” Elladan moaned in reply “ so what are you waiting for?” 

He barely even got the words out when Bucky took every inch of his hardness into his mouth, making Elladan shout with pleasure as both hands flew into Bucky's hair.

“Fuck,” Elladan dropped his head back against the wall behind him. “wicked mouth,”

and then, that wicked mouth was gone and Elladan whimpered in disappointment. His hand reached for his own arousal and stroked slowly along his length as Bucky stripped slowly in front of him.

“I have something better in mind.” Bucky told him before he brought their bodies back together and both male's moans were desperate and needful. 

The kiss was deep and passionate and Elladan moaned desperately into it as Bucky started grinding himself against Elladan's body. His desire rose to an even higher level whit it occurred to him that Bucky was preparing himself. The slow motion of his arm moving and the image of Bucky's fingers teasing his own sweet spot was almost enough to push Elladan over the edge 

And then Bucky was riding him. The man's legs wrapped around Elladan's hips, his hands gripped Elladan's long dark hair as he slowly brought himself up and down on Elladan's twitching arousal.

“Bucky, gods” Elladan shouted, grabbing his hips and forcing him to move faster, whimpering with pleasure when Bucky did as Elladan wanted.

“Like that?” Bucky asked, riding him harder and faster, smiling as he heard Elladan pleading with him not to stop “need to come, baby?” he chuckled

“Yes,” Elladan whimpered as he was brought to the very edge. 

“Then do it,” Bucky said then smiled as he slowly licked along the edge of Elladan's ear 

“Fuck,” Elladan shouted before he lost all control. When he reached his limit, he held Bucky still on him and erupted deep inside him, howling his name.

“Perfect,” Bucky cried out just seconds before he reached his own release and came hard between them. 

Bucky let out a deep breath as he rested his head on Elladan's shoulder. He could feel the other male's heart still beating heavily in his chest. It took a couple of minutes before either of them were breathing normally. 

They both looked over when someone cleared their throat to get their attention.

“If you are both done with your recent role play,” Steve smiled at them. “your husbands are waiting for you both to come join us.”

As he turned to head back into the room, Steve stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

“and Glorfindel said to bring the handcuffs.” 

 

The End (maybe)


End file.
